The Heart of Orichalcos
by Hui Xie
Summary: Atlantis and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Even though Yami and Yugi have defeated Dartz, he has returned and found another way to bring back the world of Duel Monsters, and he starts by taking back his homeland!
1. Finding Yuugi Motou

Haha, I _am_ a Disney fanatic, and so I've decided to make a Yu-Gi-Oh and Atlantis crossover! I know it seems like a weird idea for a crossover, but think about it. Dartz comes from Atlantis, does he not? And the stone of Orichalcos looks a lot like the Heart of Atlantis...my mind is beginning to make some similarities here. Recently the Doom/Orichalcos Arc appeared in Canada, but I don't know that much about it, hence please be gentle with this fic! I'm just trying to write as much as possible that makes sense! Please review!!

Kida is 8000 years old! Oh gosh, and I thought Yami was....

okay, I'll stop now. XD I'm going to try to make this fic as accurate as possible, but please be gentle! Please please please read and review!!

Disclaimer: Atlantis belongs to Disney and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to ..er..can't pronounce his name, but it belongs to him! I own neither of these stories but I suppose I do own some of this plot to a certain degree..at least in a fanfiction sense.

* * *

Chapter One

"Milo," said a voice lowly. "Not to be rude, but I do not normally allow men to ransack my things, especially in my current condition of unable to..."

"Use your martial skills against me?" finished Milo Thatch as he skimmed through the papers in the filing cabinet he was inspecting. "I know, Helga, I know, but this is really important!"

"What is?" asked the blonde woman, gracefully coming up behind him, frowning. "Mind, you've never told me why you wanted to look through Whitemore's files."

"Someone's trying to take over Atlantis," muttered Milo, his heart beating fast. "Kida's in danger. I have to find Whitemore's files to prevent the person from taking over Atlantis!"

"Someone taking over Atlantis? Milo, I am the _last _person to go to with that sort of explanation. What on earth can you expect to find in Whitemore's files? You know everything already."

"I don't know what happened ten thousand years ago," murmured Milo as he shifted sheets of papers hastily.

"And what is so important about the past?" demanded Helga as she knelt down (she winced as she did so, her wounds during the last battle of Atlantis had not healed very productively yet).

"Kida can't remember much about when she was younger," said Milo, frowning as he scrambled through the papers. He threw they over his shoulder and purged on. "But...the person who wants to have Atlantis back says that he is the rightful ruler and that he needs to resurrect what has happened ten thousand years ago. Kida used to know about the Atlantean past, but since she couldn't read after she was about 4000 years old, she has forgotten everything. And everything matters if it comes to saving Atlantis."

"You are searching not through Whitemore's information, but his contacts," noted Helga, frowning. "Who are you trying to find?"

"I was hoping that Whitemore would've known something about the ancient past of Atlantis," admitted Milo. "But I guess he doesn't, but maybe he has a friend that does."

Helga snorted. "Professor Whitemore is not the most social man you can find."

"I know," sighed Milo. "But I need to do everything I can to find anything that can help us..for Kida and for Atlantis's sake. Will you help?"

Helga stood up and stode to the window, her face crestfallen in a expression of blank melancholy. Thinking about the expedition would only bring back annoying memories; like Rouke. Also, she doubted that if she returned she would get a warm welcome at all. The room was dark, the night outside was pouring in the navy blue sky; the only light illuminating the Whitemore resident was the crackling fireplace next to Milo.

"Why would you want me to?" she asked coldly, her voice close to the brink of sneering.

"Well...to tell you the truth," stuttred Milo sheepishly as she shafted through the files again. "I'm not good at commanding an expedition, or an army....you're better at that sort of thing. I'm willing to pay you, Helga, if you do so."

Helga gingerly touched her back. "I'm not quite the Helga you knew then, Milo Thatch."

"You're still Helga," he said. "That's enough."

"What have you found?" asked Helga.

Milo sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all..." He was beginning to get slightly discouraged, but he had to find a way to stop the mysterious man from reclaiming Atlantis for himself. Milo shook his head, pushed his glasses up his nose and hurriedly went back through Whitemore's files.

Something caught his eye. He stared at an old picture, black and gray, faded among the ages. The man in the photo was oddly enough; he had spikey, angular bangs, a comb-like mustatche, and spikey hair that was crammed under an archeologist's hat. Milo skimmed down the picture.

"Helga," he asked out loud. "Does Whitemore ever keep updated information of his friends?"

"I normally do," repsonded the secretary smoothly. "In case he would suddenly come up a reason to meet them, I frequently update his social schedule so he is...shall we say, up to date."

"Then who's this?" asked Milo, handing her the picture.

She frowned at it.

"I can't remember the name very well," she said coldly. "But I believe he was a close archeologist friend of Whitemore's...I believe he lives in Japan now, with his grandson."

"Japan?" Milo looked thoughtful. "You say he was an archeologist. What did he specialize in?"

"Egyptology," replied Helga, handing back the papers. "I suppose you'd want to know anything about his grandson as well?"

"That'd be great," beamed Milo breathlessly, ignoring what could've been a sardonic reply. Helga rolled her eyes slightly before heading towards the bookshelves and slipped out an ancient album. She handed it back to Milo.

Milo flipped through the book, his eyes widening at the images before him. The boy staring back at him beaming was the most perculiar child he had ever seen! Who had such hair that could defy gravity so?  
"The photograph is real, by the way," said Helga above him. "The child actually does have hair like that."

Milo blinked and stared back up at her.

"Can we have a plane heading for Japan by tomorrow?" he asked.

Helga nodded and left curtly.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Thatch?" she asked as she waited for the lift to lower.

"Of course," replied Milo, staring intently at the picture.

As the lift lowered and Helga disappeared out of sight, Milo quickly packed up the few files and notes he had taken into a small suitcause; he slipped the album in after them, frowning intently at the picture of the archeologist's grandson.

"I hope you can help me, Mr. Motou," he thought. "And your grandson. I hope you and Yuugi can help me save Atlantis."

* * *

Whoa that was short. XD But you know.... school and whatnot, I have to keep this short. XD Now...about the plotline. This takes place after the Doom Arc and before the Grand Prix Arc (I don't even know if they're going to show THAT in Canada) and Yami has no idea about his past...still! I'VE FOUND A REASON WHY BAKURA HAS DARK SKIN AND HAS WHITE HAIR!! XD And Dartz basically has found a second chance to revive the dragon and all the other duel monsters in Atlantis.... 


	2. Pharaoh SecondinCommand Confrontation

Yeah, I know that this chapter is not that much of a big deal, but yeah, whatever. Christmas is coming, I have finals to study for, and I was hoping to get this out in the open first. (shrugs) Just a Helga and Yami confrontation. Hee hee.

Read and review please!! Loves you all!!! (throws out little bits of holly)

Oh yeah,I've realized that this cannot chronilogically actually HAPPEN, since Milo discovered Atlantis in like, the late 1800s, but please bear with me people, okay? XD I actualy have a good idea for this one!

I don't think this one will be as long as my YGO/HP crossovers. Seriously. I think this might be one of my shorter "novels" so don't be too disappointed if not much happens as in my YGO/HP cross.

I love writing crossovers!

Chapter Two: Confrontation

* * *

"Tell me again," said Helga, her voice sardonic, her face expressionless. "Why are here?"

"Sugoroku Motou..." muttered Milo as he ducked his head up and down, skimming the pale, cheerful neighbourhood. "Sugoroku Motou..."

"Explain to me my neccessary role here," called Helga loudly, ready to rap the blonde man to gather his attention.

"Well..." said Milo, shaking his head and looking back down at the sheet of paper in his hand. "Out of everyone who went with us, I'd say you're my best bet to find Sugoroku Mutou and to find Atlantis."

Helga rolled her eyes but, almost sadly, eyed the blue crystal underneathe Milo's shirt.

"Whoa," he said suddenly, staring up at the building in front of him. "Kame Game Shop?"

"You do realize that the man proobably is incapable of English speech?" asked Helga smoothly as Milo cocked his head at the sign. "Being the linguist that you are, I daresay it won't be that much of an issue for yourself, but have you ever considered how Mr. Motou might address you?"

"Er..." Milo sheepishly scratched his head. "I thought...I could _try _some Japanese...."

"This ought to be a laugh," muttered Helga, smirking. "Don't mind me if I should excuse myself frequently when Mr. Motou begins to strain his ears at you."

"I can speak Japanese!" said Milo indignantly. "Just..not..very..well.."

"You are an odd man," said Helga smoothly. "You seem to occupy yourself with languages of the supposedly extinct, rather than the more important, current ones."

"It helped though," replied Milo heatedly. "We got to Atlantis, didn't we?"

Helga shrugged, still smirking. She hitched her dark green trench coat to her chin and buttoned it tightly.

"After you....sir," she smirked.

/Aibou.../

The hikari stopped short and edged quietly into the nearby alley.

/Yes, Yami?/

/There are foreigners at the Kame,/ noted the ancient pharaoh slowly.

/So?/ asked Yuugi, quite puzzled. /That'd be great! I wonder what they want./

/I wonder that also.../ said Yami softly. /Not to alarm you, Yuugi, but I sense a magical presence around them. Would you want me to take over?/

Yuugi peered over the edge of the building. The man seemed to be awfully stickly and frail, with rather angular-looking blonde-hazel hair, and large glasses. The woman was tall, her long blonde hair braided back and hanging heavily against her shoulders.

/They don't look too bad,/ said Yuugi. /Are you sure...?/

/They have some sort of magical presence,/ said Yami firmly. /I'm not saying it's dangerous, I'm just saying that they are capable of it. And judging by our most recent encounters with foreign magic, I'll daresay that we need to be cautious./

/Come out when you feel like it, then/ replied the hikari. /I'm sure nothing would be too wrong..they don't look dangerous, anyways...except for the lady.../

/Hmn./ Yami replied. He stared at the two figures suspiciously. Normally he wouldn't be so suspicious...but that aura around the man espcially was so familiar....

/I'll take over,/ he said simply. Yuugi obliged and the spirit soon occupied his body. Quietly, he walked down the alley way and tried to slip through the back enterance of the Kame Game Shop.

Helga gave Milo's shirt a sharp tug.

"Ow...what is it?"

"The kid's seen you," she said lowly. "He just ran around the back way...I think he knows why we're here."

"He's just a kid," protested Milo. "How does he know what we're here for?"

"He's been standing there for quite some time," replied Helga, smirking. "Of course...I could try to persuade him otherwise..."

She suddenly gave Milo a rough shove towards the door. "You go in," she said. "I'll try to calm the boy down; I think he knows what we're up to. We need to talk to him too if we're going to save Atlantis. You talk to Suguroku Motou. I'll talk to Yuugi."

"Er.." Milo was about to reply when his former second-in-command suddenly streaked through the alley-way; as her trench coat flew in the air, Milo noticed that she was not wearing her usual khaki pants...

Chuckling, Milo stepped through the doors.

"Mr. Motou?"

Yami climbed through the window of his aibou's bedroom; the window had been opened; the curtains drawn. Frowning slightly, the darker side dragged himself through the window, threw his backpack and his jacket onto the nearest chair, and briskly turned around.

He stepped back in surprise at the sight that greeted him. Sitting on his bed was a dark silouhette of a tall, firm young woman, with long blonde hair, wearing the most revealing outfit of wine red thin strapped gown. She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, in the folds of the shadows her figure was slightly perched against the wall, her arms crossed casually over her breasts.

"Who are you?" asked Yami lowly as he stood straighter.

"Mr. Yuugi Motou, is it?" asked the woman in a low, cool voice. The voice had a tint of lush within it, as though she was on the brink of sophistically mocking him.

"Depends on who wants to know," replied Yami darkly. "What is it that you request of me? How did you get in here?"

"I came down the chiminey," answered the woman, slowly unravelling her scarf that was draped seductively around her arms. A thin strap slipped loosely down her smooth slim shoulder. "Ho...ho...ho."

Yami raised an eyebrow, frowning still.

"Unless you have a valid reason as to why you are occupying one of my personal spaces," said Yami, "then I'd suggest you leave. What is your purpose here...,Miss...?"

"...Sinclair," smiled the woman. She stood up, finally revealing her true height. She was about have a foot taller than Yami was, hair included, and had a very slim, firm figure. Her face held an omniscient smirk as she stepped towards him.

"And I do have a proposal, Mr. Motou," she said softly. "Do care to join my comrade and your grandfather downstairs to discuss..."

"Discuss what?" asked Yami, staring at the women with intense suspicion. "What have you done with my grandfather?"

"Nothing," replied the woman smoothly. "My, aren't you a rather paranoid little boy, Yuugi?"

_Little boy? _Yami thought, mentally bristling. _Ra, I'm not that short!_

"I wish to come for your help," continued Ms. Sinclair. "By any chance would the word 'Atlantis' trigger your mind?"

Yami's eyes widened slightly. Yuugi let out a gasp in his soul room. The protective Egyptian spirit's hand automatically began reaching behind him for his duelling deck when the woman laughed.

"I said I come for your help," laughed Helga casually. "Don't tell me you carry a holster there, Mr. Motou. Guns are not meant for boys such as yourself. Believe me, we've done nothing to your grandfather and we will not harm you at all. We merely come here to ask you whether you know anything about Atlantis."

"Why do you wish to possess that knowledge?" inquired Yami, taking out his deck and shuffling through it casually.

"If all goes well," said the woman, "and you tell us all you know about Atlantis, then we will tell you."

Yami arched yet another eyebrow at her.

/She doesn't seem to be in league with Dartz.../ said Yuugi softly. /Can we trust her?/

/I'm not sure/ replied Yami darkly. /Anything concerning that Atlantean royalty might be trouble, aibou./

/Maybe we should just...listen to what she says first?/ suggested Yuugi. /She didn't mention the Puzzle or the Seal of Orichalcos when she was talking to us./

/I suppose it won't do too much harm,/ replied Yami reluctantly. /But../

"Mr. Motou?" Helga snapped her figners briskly in front of the Game King's face. "Please...we must proceed.Do come now."

Yami shook his head and noticed that Helga was now at the door. She was no longer wearing her seductive outfit, but now was cloaked with a dramatic, pratical dark green trenchcoat. She was braiding her hair as she stepped out of the room.

"I request that you temporarily leave your 'personal space' for now, Mr. Motou," she said, smirking. "You see, one can't quite do much productive if one is constantly imprisoned in their room. I'd daresay you might develop claustrophobia if you should remain here too long."

/I've been stuck in a small condensed box for five thousand years,/ joked Yami dryly. /I think I can handle 'personal space', thanks, Miss Sinclair./ Yuugi giggled. The pharaoh gave the hikari a mental wink.

Yami then followed Helga out of the room.


End file.
